


Sporty Dab

by Bronzeflower



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddles, Cute, Don't worry, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, He does a concern, He's just concerned that he actually might of hurt Robbie, I tried to make this as wholesome and pure as I could, Kissing, M/M, Pure, Sportacus doesn't hit Robbie that hard, Sportacus is a worry, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Sportacus dabbing but he accidentally punches Robbie in the faceBased on a Tumblr post





	

Sportacus and Robbie were peacefully lying down on Robbie’s orange, fuzzy chair at Robbie’s insistence when Sportacus’s crystal went off.

“Oh no! Someone’s in trouble!” Sportacus immediately shot up and did his signature move.

In the process of dabbing away, he accidentally punched Robbie in the face.

“Ow!” Robbie yelled, rubbing his face.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus worried. “Do you need ice? Sportscandy? Water? Anything?”

“Sportacus.” Robbie sighed. “I’m fine. Just go save whoever is in trouble.”

Sportacus frowned but left anyway because someone was in trouble.

Sportacus saved the person as quickly as possible and zoomed back to Robbie’s lair.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Robbie?” Sportacus questioned.

“I promise you that I’m fine, Sporty.” Robbie answered.

“Do you need anything?” Sportacus inquired.

“Actually, yes.” Robbie stole a kiss from Sportacus and grinned. “Now get back here and cuddle with me, you big dork.”

Sportacus gladly obliged.


End file.
